


正念覺知好夥伴

by njvu



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njvu/pseuds/njvu
Summary: 艾迪帶猛毒認識美國（先暫訂美國），他們互相交換彼此眼中的世界。





	正念覺知好夥伴

**Author's Note:**

> #許願集中噗 #Symbrock
> 
> 我想看這樣的猛毒艾迪故事  
> （沒看過漫畫所以……如果跟原作設定差太多請包含）  
> （如果願意跟我說原作設定的話我會非常感激）
> 
> https://www.plurk.com/p/mznqjy

1.  
猛毒有能力完全控制艾迪，猛毒一吃醋就限制艾迪行動的狀況也不是沒有發生過。但他們一起學著互相尊重，在艾迪不設規定限制猛毒，猛毒也不會不顧艾迪意願的狀態下相愛相守。

 

2.  
艾迪三餐跟作息不正常了一陣子。  
有一天艾迪問起：「我那時候不是骨折了嗎？為什麼一下子就好了？」猛毒說雖然共生體能夠讓宿主復原，但那不是不用付出代價的，宿主受傷或是身體不好的話，共生體要提供額外的能量才能讓宿主的身體機能維持穩定。「所以我們會餓得比平常更快。」  
艾迪馬上保證從此以後會好好照顧自己的身體。  
艾迪並不想讓自己成為猛毒的負擔，他們之間沒有秘密，他在想什麼猛毒都知道。

 

3.  
猛毒有時候非常沒有安全感，尤其是在他察覺到艾迪對共生狀態感到困惑或是不便的時候。  
艾迪很知道怎麼安撫他，這也是猛毒很喜歡這個宿主的原因之一。  
艾迪也有他的恐懼，他害怕猛毒離開自己（雖然猛毒說他根本不想離開，也保證過即使離開也不會害死艾迪），他已經太習慣隨時都有人可以說話了。

 

4-1.  
觀察艾迪的反應是猛毒的興趣之一，他會問一些問題，像是「為什麼你不舒服？」「這個感覺是什麼？」「你的五官怎麼跑到這麼奇怪的位子啊？」如果艾迪閃躲問題不回答，腦中的聲音就會一直一直一直換句話說追問下去。  
有天艾迪不小心碰到DVD播放鍵，電視開始放起那片冥想光碟，猛毒看了一下，突然興奮地說：嘿！這不就是我常常問你的問題嗎！而且我還可以跟你說英文！  
艾迪：「對，你真是我正念覺知的好夥伴。」

 

4-2.  
艾迪感到幸福滿溢，猛毒也感覺到了，這個感覺對他而言很陌生，他又驚喜又困惑地問艾迪：「這是什麼？好舒服……」  
「這是……」艾迪一邊想著該怎麼說明，一邊伸出右手捂著心口，猛毒也伸手貼在他的手背上。  
艾迪說表達和感受情感的方式有很多，有時太多、太猛烈的愛會讓人一下子無法承受──「你不討厭那樣，但你也很喜歡剛剛這樣。」艾迪還在斟酌用詞，猛毒乾脆直接幫他說出來。  
「對，很喜歡。我們在一起的時候，即使你沒在我的腦中說話，我也感覺得到你。」  
「就像我總是知道你在想什麼一樣。」  
「沒錯，就像你總是知道我在想什麼一樣。」  
「我也感覺得到你的感覺，你還沒告訴我這叫什麼。」  
「我覺得很幸福。」

 

4-3.  
猛毒的快感跟高潮主要是精神上的，所以他最喜歡（也一定要）讓艾迪享受到那些白光啊星星啊魔幻香菇啊彷彿整個人都從此刻抽離了之類的狀態。

 

5.  
猛毒和艾迪穩定交往後，某天聊到了「想念」這件事。  
猛毒說：我知道！當初你離開安妮後，就很想念她。  
猛毒是以一種正在進行搶答比賽的語氣說這句話的，他和艾迪之間已經沒有吃不吃醋的問題了，而且，能夠多了解一些人類的用詞總是讓他很高興。  
艾迪腦中閃過「也許猛毒有一天也會離開自己」的念頭。  
「我不會的。」  
「如果你會，我一定會比想念安妮還要更想念你……」

 

6.  
猛毒並不喜歡被規定不能做什麼、在什麼條件下才能做什麼。  
有一天他看到了情緒勒索這個詞。  
「你會對我情緒勒索嗎，艾迪？如果我不聽話你就不愛我了之類的？」  
「我們不需要，my love。」


End file.
